With the rapid development of communication technologies, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), as one of the mainstream technologies of third generation mobile communication systems, is widely studied and applied all over the world. At present, WCDMA have versions such as Release99 (R99), Release4 (R4), Release5 (R5), Release6 (R6), Release7 (R7) and Release8 (R8). In order to improve a data transmission speed and meet different requirements, a downlink MIMO technology is introduced to the R7 version of WCDMA, thereby improving a downlink data transmission speed and throughput by a great degree.
In comparison, uplink data transmission speed and throughput are relatively low, which fails to support data communication services requiring a high speed such as mobile multimedia, a video conference in a mobile process, and an interactive multimedia game. Therefore, in the future R9 version or later versions, the uplink data speed and throughput of a User Equipment (UE) urgently need to be improved, so as to reduce a delay of data transmission and meet development needs of uplink data transmission services at a higher speed.
One solution is continuous evolution of the MIMO technology, that is, the MIMO technology is also used in the uplink as well, thereby further improving the uplink data speed of the UE and reducing the delay of data transmission. However, when the UE uses the uplink MIMO technology for uplink data transmission, the UE needs to know whether to use a single-stream mode or a multi-stream mode during the uplink data transmission. The single-stream mode refers to that during a certain time range (such as 2 ms or 10 ms), the UE only uploads one transport block during uplink data transmission. Similarly, the multi-stream mode refers to that during a certain time range (such as 2 ms or 10 ms), the UE uploads two or more transport blocks during uplink data transmission.